Sorrow Steals The Dread Wolf's Shadow
by ColdGrin
Summary: After having gained the power from the Well of Sorrows, Lavellan Fen'Abelas begins her journey to becoming Banal'ras, the shadow of the fade.
1. Chapter 1

The life of Fen'Abelas and her journey to Banal'ras

I lay down in my chambers, pondering the events that occurred at the Temple of Mythal. I was now bound to her like the rest of the sentinels. The anchor sparked as I thought, though it was not painful. Slowly, the voices became clearer, louder, and understandable. I was lulled to sleep by the story of how an elf called Solas rose against the false gods to free the elvhen people. The dream that followed shared the secret of the elves immortality. To my surprise, it was the fade. The veil had blocked the magic that freely flowed through both worlds, it was a beautiful world. Fen'Harel had created the veil so as to seal the false gods into the fade due to their murdering of Mythal, his one friend. As I slept, I felt the anchor's magic spread throughout my body, into my blood, my muscles, and my heart. This feeling was not unpleasant, no it was a feeling of euphoria. All at once, my senses were enthralled by the world around my sleeping form. Snapping my eyes open, I observed my surroundings. Everything seemed clearer, but the magic in the air was actively missing. 'So this must be how Solas feels' I pondered. From the flash of memories from the well, I was able to see that Solas was indeed the Dread Wolf. I decided to keep this to myself, as I was sure he would tell me himself at some point. With no more rest to be had, I stretched and put on my outer wear, my lock picking set attached to my belt. Standing out on my balcony I examined the anchor, it was no longer visible. I summoned its magic to me only to it appear on both my arms in vein like patterns. Upon closer inspection it wasn't just patterns, the magic literally lit up my veins. I rushed back into my room to look in the mirror. My theory was indeed correct as the magic lit up the blood vessels in my neck and seemed to caress my face slightly. Canceling the magic, I watched as the green glow receded from view. Running my fingers through my black and blood red hair, I sighed 'Hopefully, this won't show up when I close rifts'. There were not many rifts left, just one strong one that Solas located after I activated all the elvhen artifacts. I left my chambers in my proper armor. I managed to find this set while I had my associates research the Well of Sorrows. They called it Sentinel Plate. Of course they also said it could only be worn by elvhen mages, but that part was false considering any who drink of the Vir'abelasan through following the ancient rites can equip it. As I walked down the main hall, Varric called out to me "Going somewhere Inquisitor?" I stopped and turned to face him "I'm heading out to the Hinterlands. There's one last rift I need to take care of before heading to the temple". He nodded and made to follow me. I shook my head "I'm going alone this round, gotta clear my head". Varric sighed in disappoint "Fine, but you come back alive alright". I nodded to the disgruntled dwarf and made my way to the Hinterlands.

When I arrived, I noticed the rift was closer to Master Dennet's than expected. As soon as I approached the rift, a pride demon as well as a rage demon emerged. I took my two daggers from my back and began to fight, I took out the rage demon first, as it would only serve to make fighting the pride demon more difficult. Once the beast of flame was dead I descended my fury upon the larger demon. It laughed and equipped its guard. I dodged one of its attacks and began to disrupt the rift. I barely opened it back up in time. With the demon stunned and its guard down, I attacked without mercy. Dodging out of the way I threw my assassin blade at him, causing many spectral forms to attack it. I followed up with a flank attack and managed to kill it. Cracking my neck, I prepared for the next wave. I groaned loudly when a rage demon and three despair demons appear. "Oh fuck me" I sighed. I hated despair demons with a passion, just when you got a few good hits on them, they would float away and form a barrier. For the moment I ignored the rage demon and started with one of the despair demons. I quickly turned to send my assassin blade at one, and flank another. With a quick transition, I took my bow and took the delay to hit the third frost demon with a heart attack. That took out one, but still two remained. They shook out of their daze and formed barriers around themselves. I threw my mark of death into the one behind me while I attacked the one in front. With one last twin fang attack, it was dead and I detonated the blade in the despair demon, causing it to die before it could launch its attack. All that was left was the rage demon, whom I've had to dodge numerous times as I fought the other three demons. I turned to face it, when I saw a spell launch itself at the creature. I shook off the surprise and performed yet another flank attack. The demon died, leaving nothing but a rift waiting to be closed. With a slight wave of my hand, the rift magic in my body pulsed and closed the last of the rifts. I heard a light gasp in response. I turned towards the noise to find a surprising sight. There in all his glory stood Abelas, one of the few sentinel elves left.


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

With a slight wave of my hand, the rift magic in my body pulsed and closed the last of the rifts. I heard a light gasp in response. I turned towards the noise to find a surprising sight. There in all his glory stood Abelas, one of the few sentinel elves left.

Chapter 2:

Fen'Abelas:

I felt the fade magic sink back into my skin before I spoke "This is certainly a surprise". I gave him a formal greeting considering both his and my standing. Abelas stood tall and proud, he returned the greeting "So it is, I was not aware that you held that much magic, most rogues, even of our kind have little to none". I cracked my knuckles a bit to relieve the tension "That would be the anchor's doing, after I was able to fully use the power of the Vir'abelasan, the magic left my hand and spread throughout my entire body, it pumps through me with my blood. Now then, what brings you to me?" The air around us seemed to calm as he spoke "I have thought of what you said back in the temple. I decided that I will assist you in defeating Corypheus". I grinned viciously, "Well then you and I are going on a trip". He nodded, agreeing even though he had no idea where I was heading.

Abelas:

It had been some time since the shemlans invaded the temple. After I had left to wander around this cruel world, my mind kept coming back to the shadow of the woods. She performed the ancient rites and respected the temple, even if it meant the soldiers fighting outside were dying out the longer she took. Even when we allied and a guide showed them the path with no fighting, she went out of her way to defend as many of us in battle as she could. More of the sentinels were able to survive because of her. Despite her drinking from the well, she appeared to have a strong will. Eventually I couldn't help but seek her out, and take her up on the offer she gave me. It took some time to track her down, she moves frequently when not in her stronghold and covers her tracks well. I finally found her in what the shemlans call the Hinterlands. For once she was alone with no other companions. I noticed the green glowing tear in the atmosphere, I believe they call them rifts. Tears in the veil as it were. I remained hidden in the shadows, observing her. She wore armor very similar to mine, but she seems to have tinted it to be a dark red with black cloth. The hood was pulled over her head, though you could still see her hair frame her face. Demons emerged from the tear and began to attack her, though they seemed oblivious to me. She took them down easily enough, her lithe body full of grace and ferocity. More demons appeared, and when she saw them she groaned in discontent. "Oh fuck me" she growled. While these demons she faced were easier to kill, it seemed she had a dislike for the demons of despair. She focused on the three of them, ignoring the rage demon mostly, unless it was to dodge its attacks. Once the three frost creatures had been defeated she turned her attention to the rage demon. I chose this point to reveal myself my sending a high powered frost attack against it. She took the opportunity to flank the creature, delivering the final blow. No more demons appeared from the tear and the battle seemed over. To my surprise she turned to face the tear itself and waved her left hand. As the rift closed, her skin began to glow in green vine like patterns, much like blood vessels. Once the rift had closed the magic faded away, leaving her skin as flawless as it was before. "This is certainly a surprise" she stated, putting away her weapons and bowing her head slightly in my direction, a formal greeting. I bowed back, giving her the same respect "So it is, I was not aware that you held that much magic, most rogues, even of our kind have little to none". She cracked her fingers and flexed them casually and explained the reasoning for how she has such magic "That would be the anchor's doing, after I was able to fully use the power of the Vir'abelasan, the magic left my hand and spread throughout my entire body, it pumps through me with my blood. Now then, what brings you to me?" So she goes straight to business, efficient leader it seems. I told her my intention of taking the offer she gave me at the Temple. A feral grin spread across her face, "Well then you and I are going on a trip". I accepted the answer, and followed her. Once we got out of the cave like structure, she whistled. A wild hart came running towards her. She took her time in calming him before hoping on his back. I knew not what to call her other than Inquisitor, considering no one spoke her name in the temple. She held a hand out to pull me onto the hart. I accepted it, even if I needed no help. "Hold on" she stated. I was confused, but all was made clear when the beast suddenly took off. I instinctively held the Inquisitor around the waist. Her body had a distinct buzz of magic around it I noticed. It took us a few days to get to where we were heading, evidently we were going to Skyhold. Once we got through the gates, she hopped of the hart and motioned for me to stay on him. I did as told as she walked the beast to the stables. Once there she had me dismount and removed the saddle and bridle from him. He returned to his stall begrudgingly. "I will warn you now, some of my associates can be untrusting" she stated as we walked back to the main hall. I nodded and followed a step behind her. This place was old, but it has been restored. Walking past the courtyard, I noticed a training pit were some soldiers training. We continued up the stairs and walked into the hall. Eyes turned towards us, staring for a moment, before they turned to talk amongst themselves. We walked through a side door and several sets of stairs before we were in a well put together room. "This will be your quarters during the time you stay here. Get settled in, and if you need anything come find me". Before she could leave I asked "I still do not know what to call you". The inquisitor paused at the door. "My name is Fen'Abelas. I ask that you use that rather than my title. After all, the Inquisition is temporary". I nodded, pondering her name, the Wolf of Sorrow. She left me to settle into my new home of sorts. This won't be as bad as I once thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

Before she could leave I asked "I still do not know what to call you". The inquisitor paused at the door. "My name is Fen'Abelas. I ask that you use that rather than my title. After all, the Inquisition is temporary". I nodded, pondering her name, the Wolf of Sorrow. She left me to settle into my new home of sorts. This won't be as bad as I once thought.

Chapter 3

Fen'Abelas:

Once I set up the ancient elf in his room, I left to speak with Solas. No doubt I would be reprimanded for drinking of the well. I sighed and braced for the scolding. "I begged you not to drink from the well, why couldn't you have listened" he demanded. I sighed "Solas..." he interrupted, "You gave yourself to the service of an ancient elven god." Once more I sighed, playing off that I didn't know who he really was "You don't believe in the ancient elven gods". Solas was quick to retaliate, "Not as gods no, but I believed they existed! Something had to exist to start the legends! If not gods then mages, or spirits, or something we've never seen. And now you're bound to one of them…But I suppose it is better that you have the power over Corypheus. Which leads to the next question, what will you do with that power once Corypheus is finished?" I thought for a moment, "We can't go back to the way things were, but I would hope to destroy any remnants of corruption and begin anew." His anger in me had vanished somewhat "What happens if the worlds you've created is even worse than the one before". I thought the question over and replied "I'd look to see where I got it wrong and try again". "Just like that" he asked. "If we don't try we'll never get it right now will we" I responded. "I have to say Inquisitor, you have impressed me. You've shown me that if one simply keeps trying, things will be better. Thank you. Forgive my melancholy, Corypheus has cost us much, the Temple of Mythal didn't deserve such a fate. We may still recover the orb Corypheus carries and its stolen power. With luck, some of the past may yet survive". I smiled slightly, "In the end, I will still have you at my side". Solas made a gesture towards the door, "Come with me Vhenan". And so I did, I followed him as we made our way to a hidden sanctuary of sorts. "The veil is thin here, can you feel it tingling on your skin". I could in fact feel it, as well as I could sense spirits pushing against it to see the world beyond the fade. We finally stopped walking and he chose that moment to caress the unscarred side of my face "I was trying to find some way to show you what you mean to me" he said, looking into my silvery white eyes. "I'm listening, though I'm sure I can offer a few suggestions" I replied. He smiled softly "I shall bear that in mind, but right now the best gift I can offer you, is the truth. You are unique, in all of Thedas I never expected someone to capture my attention in the way that you have. You have become important to me, more important than I could have imagined". I smiled slightly at the heartfelt words "As you are to me". "Then what I must tell you…the truth…Your face, the Vallaslin are not as you think, in my journeys in the fade I have discovered what the truly mean". I interrupted him gently "They honor the elven gods". He sighed sadly "No, they are slave markings, or at least they were in the time of the Ancient Arlathan." I was angered on the inside, both because Solas did not confess his true nature and because the Dalish had gotten another thing in elven history wrong "So this was just another thing that the Dalish got wrong". Solas had a sad expression on his face "I'm sorry". With a grim expression I elaborated "Of all the things that the Dalish preserve, we keep something from a time when we were no better than Tevinter". With a comforting tone he responded "Don't say that. For everything the Dalish got wrong, they did get one thing right, they made you. I didn't tell you this to hurt you, but if you like, I know a spell. I can remove the Vallaslin". To this I nodded "Then cast your spell, take the Vallaslin away". There was a subtle smile on his face as he had me sit before him. There was a soft green glow as he ran his hands over my face. Once he removed them he said "Ar lasa mala revas. You are free". He spent a moment to look at me "You are so beautiful" he stated. Solas then moved to kiss me with a fierce passion. I sunk into the kiss and felt his hand slightly grab my ass. He withdrew from the kiss and look at me seriously "And I'm sorry, I have distracted you from your duty. It will never happen again". I had to bite back the whimper that wanted to escape my throat "Solas…" He back away from me slowly "Please Vhenan" he begged. My eyes blazed with betrayal and turned into a hard glare "Tell me you don't care" I commanded. He had a heartbroken look on his face "I can't do that". I got closer to him and spoke menacingly "Tell me I was just some casual dalliance so I can call you a coldhearted son of a bitch and move on!" As I yelled at him I shoved at his chest repeatedly pushing him back before retreating back the way we came. The last I heard from him was "I'm sorry". I hopped onto my wild hart and headed back to Skyhold, both sorrow and fury beating through my veins. Once I was back at the stronghold, I holed myself in my chambers, refusing to sleep and eat, I only ever left my chambers to have frequent sparring matches with Iron Bull. All I could focus on was taking my hurt out on someone who could handle it. Bull was more than willing if it meant a good fight.

Abelas:

It has been a week since Fen'Abelas and the one called Solas have returned to Skyhold. I only saw her when she was out in the sparring ring with the Qunari mercenary called Iron Bull. I often watched their fights, only this time, a spirt appeared next to me, Cole if I recall correctly. "She's hurting, Solas left her instead of telling her who he is. I don't know how to help. I've tried making her forget, but the memory keeps coming back. She won't eat what I bring her. I don't know how to help" it stated slightly shaking in panic. Ah a spirit of compassion, he wants to help, but it seems like she doesn't want to be helped. "Perhaps I should try to help" I said out loud, mostly to myself. Cole smiled at the "Yes, she will like that" before he disappeared. I looked to the sparring ring and saw a victorious wolf standing over its prey. "I win again Bull" she grinned. The Qunari grunted and stood from the ground "Yea yea, I know boss". Both of them walked out of the ring. I stepped up to her and offered a clean cloth to remove the sweat from her face. She took it gratefully. "What brings you to the sparring pit Abelas" she asked. This was my chance to initiate helping her "I was actually looking for you, Cole tells me you aren't eating. You Qunari friend will end up defeating you if you don't keep up your strength". She sighed in defeat, "You have a point. Have you eaten yet?" I shook my head no in response to her question. She seemed to smile a bit, obviously planning something "Would you like to raid the kitchens with me then?" Ah so she still had some mischievous spirit left. I nodded and gestured for her to lead the way. We made our way to the kitchens in silence, it was peaceful. She brought us into stealth mode once we were inside. I stood by watching what she was taking. She grabbed an empty potato sack and used it to gather various dried meats, some fruits, as well as several canteens of water. "I have what I like, grab something else if you have other tastes" she said throwing the sack over her shoulder. I looked around for anything else that looked good and found some herbal tea in a medium sized pitcher. When she noticed my choice she grabbed two cups on the way out. I followed her back to her chambers where we finally exited stealth mode. I noticed some changes that had been made, her bed was no longer in the center of the room, but it was in the back corner. Two comfortable looking chairs and a small table in between them. "Looks like Cole has been busy" she chuckled. It was good to hear her laugh, even if it was because of the spirits meddling. She set the food up on the table and sat in one of the chairs, one of her legs swung over the side. I set the pitcher in the only open space left and sat in the opposite chair. Slowly, Fen'Abelas began to eat, tearing into the dried meat. I poured the tea in both our cups and picked up a fruit to enjoy. She took a drink of her tea to wash down the remaining meat in her mouth and sighed in content. "It's been a long time since I could relax like this, sad that this will have to end soon" she said looking at ceiling. "Why is that?" I asked, finishing off my fruit to move on to some of the meat. "I still need to go to the shrine of Mythal, ask for her help in killing, or at the very least weakening that damned dragon that Corypheus keeps". I thought on her words "Perhaps you could take me with you to this shrine" I offered. She looked over at me and grabbed one of the few fruits left on the table, "Yes I think that will work out just fine. I think I will take you, Cole, and maybe Dorian". I noticed there was no mentioning of Solas. "What of you and Solas, were you two not close?" I asked. Fen'Abelas closed her eyes in thought before looking at me. There was much pain in her gaze, but also a heavy fury that sought vengeance. "He and I are no longer together. Instead of telling me the truth, he removed my Vallaslin and left me. Funny, he couldn't tell me he didn't care about me, yet he could so easily abandon me for nothing". She laughed bitterly and drank more of the herbal tea. "What exactly was this truth he did not tell you" I asked, though I felt that I was beginning to ask too much of her. Surprisingly she answered "He is not only Solas, but also the infamous Fen'Harel. He may have freed many from the marks of the Vallaslin before, but I feel the name still fits him for putting me through such a cruel illusion". My eyes widened at the implication "I'm sorry Fen'Abelas. I should not have pried". She smiled softly at me, "There is nothing to forgive, and you might as well call me Fen, it must be strange to have your name in another's". With a smile I raised my cup of tea, "Perhaps it is time for the both of us to find new names. I no longer feel much sorrow, and I hope I can assist in the recovery of your heart". She smiled warmly and raised her own cup, "To finding new names then" she said before finishing the drink and gathering what little remained of the food. I finished my tea as well, and rose from my seat. "Shall we gather the others and head to the shrine?" I asked. She nodded and we left her room to get Dorian and Cole.


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

With a smile I raised my cup of tea, "Perhaps it is time for the both of us to find new names. I no longer feel much sorrow, and I hope I can assist in the recovery of your heart". She smiled warmly and raised her own cup, "To finding new names then" she said before finishing the drink and gathering what little remained of the food. I finished my tea as well, and rose from my seat. "Shall we gather the others and head to the shrine?" I asked. She nodded and we left her room to get Dorian and Cole.

Chapter 4

Solas:

I paced back and forth in my study, eyes darting about every now and then. Since returning to Skyhold, Fen'Abelas has yet to speak to me. According to my spies, she hasn't eaten anything since returning, nor has she left her room other than to fight with Iron Bull. 'It's for the best. She wouldn't understand' I reassured myself. I stepped out onto the balcony which had a perfect view of the sparring pit. She and Bull were once again fighting. As she fought, it held an intense ferocity that showed little mercy against even her friend. She dodged a battle axe swing and took down the Qunari with the new opening, holding a dagger to his throat, crouching over him like predator and its captured prey. Once he yielded, she stood up and put away her weapon. She leapt over the fencing and was immediately greeted by Mythal's sentinel. She took something from him and wiped her face. I couldn't hear them from my position, but I did see the slight smile on her face as she spoke with him. Even after deciding that leaving her was for the best, the thoughts of her loving another male vexed me greatly. Before I could even begin to comprehend what was happening, the both of them were walking away, only to disappear completely. This is the moment where I began to rethink my decision. Walking back into my study, I sat in my chair. "She'll come for me when she goes to the shrine, I can try speaking with her then" I said to myself, confident once more.

Fen'Abelas:

I thought it best to get Dorian first, seeing as I'd have to walk through the Dread Wolf's space to reach the library. I ignored his presence as simply walked up the stairs. Dorian was sitting in his favorite chair reading a book as always. "We're going to the shrine now, you coming?" I asked. He snapped the book closed, "Ooh going to an ancient shrine to summon an ancient god, how fun of course I'll go" he said with a slightly sarcastic tone. I chuckled at his dry humor and led the small group out into the tavern to get Cole. Before we could go inside, I spotted Cole already outside ready to leave. He had a small smile on his face "I finally found a way to help". With that we made the journey to the shrine. Once we made it, I couldn't help but feel at peace. From the looks of things Abelas felt it too. I sent Cole and Dorian back to the entrance to wait. The voices from the Vir'abelasan said that Abelas may remain with me. Just as I was about to summon Mythal, Morrigan showed up. The voices also said she could stay. I invoked Mythal's name and power to find an elderly woman. Morrigan called her mother, but I could sense the power of Mythal in this woman. After some pointless banter, Mythal, or Flemeth gave me the help I was looking for and told me I was free of her service. The help I got was dragon of my own to fight against the one Coryphaeus has. Cole and Dorian came rushing in when they heard the dragon's roar. "Oh a dragon, fun" complained Dorian. Once the beast landed Cole and I began our tag team attack with Dorian and Abelas attacking from a distance. The beast refused to submit at first, but after a good portion of its health was gone he gave up. He roared and bowed his head. I used my connection to the well to communicate with the beast. 'Come when I call you. You will fight a dragon of numerous power, do as much damage to it as possible. Once you've done enough, retreat, a great creature such as you does not deserve such a death' I told it. The beast nodded and roared again before taking off into the sky. "It will come when I call it" I stated, walking out of the clearing.

Abelas:

I had a hard time focusing on the battle with the dragon. I was too enthralled with the way Fen fought. She held this flawless grace and strength about her. She and Cole fought well together, their moves syncing up. As I cast another spell at the beast I couldn't help but wonder if she and I would be able to fight together so well. Once she had the beast under her command we returned to Skyhold. Everyone went off to do their own thing while Fen spoke with her council. Cole appeared in my room, looking rather pleased "She hurts less now, but with what he plans to do, she may hurt more. We have to make her forget him so she won't hurt." I nodded in agreement. From the time I have spent with the Inquisitor, I know that such a creature does not deserve to suffer. "How can I help" I asked him. "You need to be there for her. She likes you and enjoys your company. You make the wolf calm and content" he stated before disappearing like he had never even been in the room. I had just gotten to relax a bit before a large booming sound was heard, and Cole suddenly appeared again. "It's him, he's desperate. She wants you to come" he said before vanishing. I got out of my chair and rushed out to meet Fen in the main hall. The same group that went to the shrine gathered. The Inquisitor had a grave look across her face "We have no backing army, we're on our own. Know that I will do everything in my power to make sure we all survive this". We all nodded and heading to the Corypheus' location at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Corypheus stood, arrogant, and partaking in useless banter claiming that this battle would determine who would be worthy of godhood. Fen was having none of it and made to attack him when he called his dragon. Just when it took off towards her, the dragon from the shrine attacked, protecting the Inquisitor. This only served to make Corypheus angry as he retreated slightly to a different battle field in the sky. We gave chase and met his attacks with our own. Cole and Fen launched their perfected attacks and dodged his corrupted rift magic when needed. Dorian focused on using fire magic seeing as his death magic wasn't of any use at the moment. He also cast barriers on the two rogues when he could. I kept on the offensive, dodging corrupted rift magic as needed and countering it with my own pure form. Once we had taken down a little less than half his health, he retreated.

Fen'Abelas:

The damn coward retreated, but we had bigger problems. Once my dragon took out half of the red lyrium dragon's health, he retreated to tend his own wounds. The beast had crashed in our path, and proceeded to attack us. Having killed a few dragons before, I knew the key was to remain under its belly and out of reach of his claws and flame. With little damage taken on our end, I was able to kill the dragon by stabbing it in the throat repeatedly. With the beast dead, Corypheus could now be killed. I grinned and ran up the many stairs to get to his location. The look in his eyes screamed desperation. That look pleased me greatly. We merciless attacked him, not once letting up or giving him room to so much as breath. He was nearly dead when he summoned the elvhen orb to him. He began to beg for any sort of gods that could have existed to help him. I used the power of the anchor to summon the orb to me and purify it. This severely weakened him and brought him to his knees. I used my now amplified power to permanently close the breach. Corypheus looked broken. "So you wanted into the fade?" I questioned menacingly. Using the fade magic, I warped his body into the fade, essentially turning his insides to mush in the process. I dropped the orb to the ground, and the broken temple was returned to the ground, breaking the foci in the process. This is when Solas arrived. He looked brokenly at the fragments "I know you wanted it recovered, I'm sorry" I sighed. He set the fragments back on the ground "It's not your fault". I turned away from him when I heard Cassandra asking if I was still alive. I walked down the stairs to meet my little entourage. "We're fine yes" I responded. After some idle chatter about surviving and fixing the sky, Cassandra asked "So what do we do now"? I looked back to where Solas was to find that the bastard had disappeared. "We go back to Skyhold, rest and disband the Inquisition once you humans choose another Divine to keep the peace". There were many shocked faces at hearing of the Inquisition being disbanded. Everyone left back to Skyhold, though I remained long enough to pick up the broken pieces of the orb.


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

I looked back to where Solas was to find that the bastard had disappeared. "We go back to Skyhold, rest and disband the Inquisition once you humans choose another Divine to keep the peace". There were many shocked faces at hearing of the Inquisition being disbanded. Everyone left back to Skyhold, though I remained long enough to pick up the broken pieces of the orb.

Chapter 5

Fen'Abelas

Once back at Skyhold, I returned to my chambers while everyone celebrated the victory of the final battle. I examined the broken pieces and frowned. When I attempted to charge them with fade magic, they still glowed, but would not come back together. My attention was so entirely focused on the broken foci, I never noticed Abelas leaning against my desk. "So Corypheus has been defeated, and the Dread Wolf has taken himself out of the picture. Though we do not know if this is a permanent or temporary. Tell me Fen, how are you feeling?" I jumped slightly at the sound of his voice. "Hm, I feel frustrated, abandoned, and somehow calm" I responded, looking back down at the foci pieces. An idea came to be suddenly, a most brilliant idea indeed. I dashed over to the mantle and grabbed the sword I used for executions. Abelas watched with barely contained curiosity. Laying the sword down on the desk, I placed the broken foci pieces on top of both the hilt and blade. I charged the pieces with fade magic once again. Miraculously, the broken pieces sunk into the blade, a bright green glow enveloping the weapon. Within moments the pieces were no longer visible, aside from the green slivers of light that wrapped around the blade. "Interesting, it appears that you have restored the orb, albeit in a different form" noted Abelas. I smiled in content of my own personal victory. When I picked up the new foci and channeled a small amount of the anchor's power into it. The blade glowed a bright florescent green, and crackled like lightning. Abelas looked on in awe, seeing something that I could not. I discontinued the magic and set the sword back onto the desk. The look on Abelas' face just screamed awe. "What is it" I asked. He came out of his stupor and replied "When you channeled that magic through the sword, the aura seemed to form a dark beast around you, it looked like a wolf, though it stood well over you. Your skin did the same this it does when you closed the rift". A most interesting turn of events. I began to rummage around my desk to find some spare parchment and some drawing utensils. Abelas looked down at the paper I was drawing on and slowly made his way around to look over my shoulder. I ignored him partially as I worked to draw what I believe Abelas saw. I drew a vague body shape to represent myself, including the green lighting up my veins. After that I went into detail with the shadow of a wolf like beast looming over. It was black in color aside from the eyes which were silvery white like mine. It seemed nearly solid yet it wasn't. Black dripped from its maw, its teeth sharp and just as dark as the rest of its body. I set my utensils down and stared at the finished product, my thumb pressed to my bottom lip as I sat perched in my chair. Abelas picked it up to examine it further. "How did you know what it looked like" he asked. I looked to meet his gaze and then back down to the desk. "A dream" I responded. He set the drawing back on the desk and seemed to be thinking. "We should see how this works in battle, perhaps we should go find an opponent to test it on" he suggested. I nodded and climbed over my desk and gathered my supplies, though I was already carrying most of them. I set my supplies down and dug out my most recent armor set. I used the sentinel plate armor set as a base before tinting it completely black. I moved the sheaths for my daggers to my lower back, a hilt ready for grabbing on each side. My bow was strapped across my back, slightly diagonal. I placed the foci sword under my bow, though it sat vertical along my spine. Alas, there were a few of the leather straps that I could not tighten myself. I attempted to use a mirror to help me do it.

Abelas:

I watched the beautiful elvhen specimen ready herself for battle. She had equipped a new armor set, this one completely black, down to the cloth of her hood. She was turned away from me as she put all her weapons, including the foci in their places. Looking closer I noticed that the straps along the back were not properly fastened. I debated with myself in assisting her, but it seems that Cole had other ideas as he whispered behind me "Help her". I sighed and walked up to the struggling Inquisitor. Gently moving her hands out of the way, I fastened the straps down, just tight enough to hold the armor in place. Doing this gave me a better look at her lithe figure. It was built for stealth, yet she could take down the largest of enemies. She turned and thanked me for the help and picked up the rest of her supplies. I myself was already prepared for the trip, so I only had to follow her when she made to leave her chambers. Once we reached the main hall, we were greeted by Josephine. "Have they chosen a new Divine yet" Fen asked. Josephine smiled and nodded "Yes, they have chosen Leliana to become Divine Victoria". The Inquisitor nodded "Well then you know what to do, I want all of these damned nobles out of Skyhold, get the refugees settled back into their homes, and send the soldiers and everyone else home". Josephine sighed "Won't you reconsider disbanding the Inquisition". Fen's eyes turned to a hard glare "No, we've done what we were made to do, we've saved essentially everyone from a crisis, and you want us to stay active so that someone comes wanting to disband us themselves or they want us following their orders." The little human sighed once again and finally gave up "Alright, everyone will be gone upon your return". The Inquisitor only had one thing to say "Good". We went into the stables to get her wild hart. "You want to ride with me or would you like your own mount" she asked. I looked through the stalls to find a Brecilian Sure-Foot. Her quiet nature seemed ideal for a mount. "I think I'd like to use this one" I noted. She nodded and proceeded to get her mount out of his stall. He rebelled slightly before calming down. She hopped on his back. I did the same with mine, though she did not put up any fight against me. We left the stronghold, going in one direction into Orlais, particularly Emprise du Lion. As we got closer to the location I asked "Why Emprise du Lion?" she looked at me and grinned "There are still a number of Red Templars in the area, they would make the ideal test subjects. That and I wish to see if I can contact a…old friend of mine". I accepted her answer and followed her as we reached the first of the camps. "Inquisitor, I have something for you" said one of the scouts. She sighed "That's enough of this Inquisitor business, but you can't be blamed since you likely haven't gotten the notice yet. The Inquisition is being disbanded, you may return home". Whether it was out of habit or respect the scout bowed "Thank you". She shooed the scout off and made her way out of the camp. I followed, wondering where she was leading us. Eventually we ended up at an old mine. Inside it was clear that Red Templars had been here. Entering stealth mode, she knocked out the more human of them. As for the larger ones that were far too gone, she decided to test the foci on them. She drew the sword and channeled that familiar fade energy. Her skin lit up and the ominous wolf figure rose from her shadow. She lunged at the enemy with the sword, but the sword didn't even get a chance to touch the creature's skin before the wolf leapt over her and tore the corrupted templar apart. It howled as it stood over its kill before it walked back over to the Inquisitor. She slowed reached a hand out to it, as if to pet it. Before she could blink, it nuzzled into her hand, somehow solid. The beast turned to growl at the knocked out Templars. It looked to Fen and whined, as if begging to kill them. Her brow furrowed slightly before she got an idea.

Fen'Abelas:

The beast seemed to beg to take the lives of the unconscious Templars. I thought deeply, trying to figure out how to tell it, that it could. An idea struck me like lightning as I pointed the charged foci at the pile of enemies. Instantly, it was on them, tearing them apart. They began to scream as they awoke from the pain. The wolf seemingly licked its chops, quite pleased with itself. It seemed to have at least some sentience. I didn't cease the flow of energy as I sheathed the foci blade. As predicted, the wolf remained, though it was no longer set on killing things. To my surprise it became smaller, but still larger than a normal wolf. It still didn't look like a solid creature, yet I could stroke its head like a normal companion. "I think I'll call you Sou'nin, a name fit for a powerful ally" I said to it, stroking its fur or whatever it was I was touching. It barked and seemed to pant contently. I looked to Abelas and he seemed to be just as surprised as I was. "Does it have a gender" he asked. I shrugged "I don't know, do you" looking the newly named Sou'nin. It nodded and stood up on its hind legs, giving a glimpse of its gender indicator. So Sou'nin was indefinitely a male. It didn't surprise me any, after all, he did have that prideful vibe to him. "Well now we know what that does" I said turning back to Abelas. He nodded "Yes, it is quite interesting to see that the foci essentially unlocked a sort of inner demon, which you can use in battle. He is a sentient being that understands you and what you ask. He's also tangible. I think he's large enough in this form to be used as a mount" he pondered. I looked back to my newest companion "Yea he is, and he can get bigger. Should I try it or you think I should wait?" Abelas put his hand to his chin "I would advise waiting, perhaps you should keep this revelation a secret". He did have a good point. With the rapid expansion of the Inquisition, I had no idea how many of them were spies. This was the main reason I wanted it disbanded. "You're right. Say when Skyhold is finally empty for the most part, where will you go" I asked. Abelas looked at me as if to say 'You have to ask'. "I'm not going anywhere, I would like to stay if you'd have me" he stated. I grinned "Good, I was hoping you'd say that". Giving Sou'nin once last pet, I stopped sending energy to the foci, and just like that he was gone. I lead us out of the mining complex and out into the open air again. Without a word, I started heading to the main fort we had taken from the Templars.


	6. Chapter 6

Recap:

"I'm not going anywhere, I would like to stay if you'd have me" he stated. I grinned "Good, I was hoping you'd say that". Giving Sou'nin once last pet, I stopped sending energy to the foci, and just like that he was gone. I lead us out of the mining complex and out into the open air again. Without a word, I started heading to the main fort we had taken from the Templars.

Chapter 6

Fen'Abelas:

The place was deserted, as it seems that word of my final order had reached out this far. I set up a tent big enough for my usual party of four and went to the long forgotten statue where my companions and I came across a powerful desire demon who called himself a choice spirit. His name was Imshael. I did not kill him seeing as he granted me a few tokens of power once I had chosen that option. After all what would I need riches or virgins for? It still had inactive red lyrium sticking out of it. Abelas was currently exploring, looking for anything of use that could have been left behind. I hummed a little, thinking of the best way to get Imshael to come here. 'I suppose since he is one of the more powerful ones, I should be able to open a sliver of the veil and call him' I thought. I removed the foci blade from its sheath and channeled a very small amount of power into it. Sou'nin still appeared behind me, but he was more see through due to the small amount of energy being used. I used the sword to seemingly cut a line into the atmosphere, opening a small rift. I whispered right into the tear "Imshael". Within moments, a raven flew from the small tear. I quickly closed the rift and sheathed my blade, channeling more energy to it to give Sou'nin a tangible form. The raven shifted into the familiar form of Imshael "Oh it's you, since when do summon?" I shrugged and kicked at the ground casually "I just figured you'd be interested in a job". His posture shifted slightly "Do tell" he encouraged. I grinned, "I've disbanded the Inquisition so could you go into Orlais and Ferelden and start making deals with people. I need mayhem caused in those main areas to keep the humans off my back. You could also go try toppling the Qunari, I don't need them getting into my business either". He crossed his arms "You know this isn't really a job, it's more like a request. Alright I'll do it, but only because I get access to all those fine souls". I shook his hand to seal the deal "Pleasure doing business". With that he shifted into a raven and flew off. Abelas showed up just as he flew off. "So when are you meeting this friend of yours" he asked. He was no longer in his armor, rather a white long sleeve shirt and a pair of black trousers. Without his hood, you could see he did indeed have hair, the sides of his head were shaved, and the remaining hair was white and braided down to his lower back. His muscles were easily visible as they tensed with movement. "I just did, his name is Imshael, a very powerful desire demon I struck a deal with around six moons ago. He gave me an amulet for Cole, some spirit essence, and a shield which I lost, but hey I'm a rogue not a warrior". He shook his head at me "You are quite an interesting creature Fen. You followed the ancient rites in the Temple of Mythal, despite your men dying outside as you did so. You drank from the well and fully accessed its power. You've made friends everywhere, namely with a spirit of compassion and the desire demon. You are just full of surprises that I had never expected to see in an elvish woman of this time". I shrugged "You overestimate me, I just don't judge others based on what they are". He chuckled "It's more than that Fen and you know it". I sighed and started walking towards the tent "Believe what you want Abelas, all I am is me". He followed along, a small smile on his face. Entering the tent, I removed my armor and put on a red short sleeved shirt and black trousers. With my armor neatly set aside, I left the tent. Sou'nin had disappeared after my meeting with Imshael, so it was just Abelas and I. While I changed out of my armor, it seems that Abelas had started a fire. I sat down closely to it, ensuring that I remained warm. After a time of staring at the open flame, a terrible memory arose in my mind. I clenched my fist and growled low in my throat, attempting to scare the memory away. It was of Solas and I, and how he decided to leave me. 'Distracted me from my duty' he said. That lit up a sorrowful fury in my heart that burned like veil fire. I bit into my lower lip, drawing blood in hopes of using pain to make it go away. "Fuck I hate him" I mumbled wrapping my arms around my knees.

Abelas:

I was content to spend time with the former Inquisitor. She had this energy about her that just pulled others towards her. To make friends with demons and spirits and consider them more than just monsters or things to be feared. With Emprise du Lion being in an almost constant winter, I quickly constructed a fire without the use of magic. Using magic to make a simple fire shows too much dependence on it. Fen exited the tent clad in a short sleeved shirt and pants. With her arms exposed you could see how toned her muscles were. They were not as bulky as a female warrior, but no less strong. Her muscles tensed and contracted as she sat by the fire, just across from me. Things were filled with a peaceful silence for a while when I noticed a change in the former Inquisitor's behavior. It started with small things. She clenched her fist and began to growl. It didn't sound like the general growl that was in any normal race. I would even go as far to say it sounded like Sou'nin. Her eyes glared at the flame as she bit into her lip, blood leaking down her chin and onto the ground. The expression in her eyes just screamed rage and sorrow. "Fuck I hate him" she said quietly. Her posture shifted into a more vulnerable state as she drew her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees. Before I could even register what I was doing, I was behind her. I sat down and cautiously moved her in between my legs, holding her close to my chest. At first she froze at my touch, shocked and unsure. After a minute or so she relaxed and leaned into my chest. "Do you wish to discuss what troubles you so" I asked, looking down at her. She nuzzled into my chest and sighed "The way the Dread Wolf decided to leave me was beyond cruel, the memory still haunts me. I can't sleep since he tends to invade my dreams." I never expected her to warm up to being held so quickly, but as I told her before, she's full of surprises. "How exactly did he end the relationship between you" I asked, genuinely curious as to what could cause so much hatred and sadness. She growled lowly as she recalled it "He removed the Vallaslin, said I was beautiful, kissed me and went for an ass grab before saying he was sorry he distracted me from my duty and that it wouldn't happen again". I can say that I agree with her, leaving like that was beyond cruel. It would have been more merciful to have just disappeared. At least then there wouldn't be the sense of betrayal and confusion. I continued to hold her close as I attempted to use words to comfort her in some way "The Dread Wolf does not know what he is missing. How he could just leave someone like you is bewildering. I can certainly say that distracting you from your duty is not an acceptable reason for abandonment". The glimmering light from the fire combined with the last light of the setting sun showed me a glimpse of a smile on her face. She yawned and stretched slightly. "Perhaps it is time to turn in for the evening" I suggested. Fen only nodded and walked towards the tent. I followed, fatigue slowly setting in. We each had our own section of the tent to settle down in, though I was only a few feet from her. I watches as she collapsed onto a pile of furs. You would expect her to have the finest blankets with her former position as the Inquisitor. Yet, she originated from a clan in the forests, her behavior could be attributed to the old saying 'No matter how much you feed a wolf, he will always return to the forest'. This is to say that no matter how much luxury items she may be given to use, she will revert back to her old ways at any given opportunity. Once she appeared to be settled, I slipped under my own blankets and drifted into an easy slumber.

Fen'Abelas:

I fell into an uneasy sleep once my body found my fur pile. I always hated the idea of blankets, well-tanned furs could be just as warm and softer. As I expected, I was in a forest again, a wolf looking sadly at me from a distance. There was no desire to reach out to him this time. I turned so I wouldn't have to look at him, preferring to stare at the reflection in the river. The reflection didn't show me, instead it showed Sou'nin. I threw a nearby stone to skip across the surface. The reflection of Sou'nin chased after it, though he came back disappointed in it sinking to the river bed. I turned to where Solas was watching from before to notice he was slightly closer than before. I growled and turned away from him again, willing myself to wake up.

My body shot up as awoke. Shaking my head to rid myself of the dream, I quietly made my way out of the tent. I had been able to sleep till the first light of dawn. My thoughts went back to Abelas. He had been there to help ease me out of such a vulnerable state. I now owed him a debt, though I doubt he even realizes it. With no more sleep to be had, I grabbed my bow and walked out of the fort and into the forests in hopes of finding some breakfast. About a half hour from the camp, a herd of august rams ran passed me. With no hesitation, I launched an arrow at a large male. It spent a few minutes panicking before it collapsed and died. I quickly field dressed it and draped the carcass across my shoulders. He was fairly heavy, but I've had to carry much larger prey before. It took me a little longer to get back to camp, but it was a relief to see the tent. I tossed the ram to the ground and set my bow aside before restarting the fire that had died down in the night. Once the fire was burning hot, I skinned the ram and prepared the body for cooking. The full body of the ram was roasting over the fire, nearly done at the rate it was going. Abelas came out of the tent, fully clothed in his armor. His eyes briefly searched the camp before they landed on me, and the food that was cooking. I myself was still in my night clothes, but there was no need to equip armor for a simple hunt. He sat down by the fire, about a foot or two from me. I cut into the ram and placed some of the meat on a piece of cloth. I held the food out to Abelas. Typically those who make the kill reserve the right to eat first, but I intended to repay the debt I owed. He accepted the food and began to eat. I served myself shortly afterwards, digging in vigorously. "Did you sleep well" he asked after he finished his first portion. I finished the food I had in my mouth before answering "It's the first time I've actually slept in a few days, and even then when I would sleep before that it would only be for a few hours at a time. So yes, this has been the longest I've slept since he left". Abelas seemed content with my answer and took more meat from the carcass. I ate a bit before speaking again "Thank you". He looked up from his meal "For what exactly?" I swallowed and set my food aside "For your help yesterday. You didn't have to, but you did". A knowing look formed in his eyes "Think nothing of it". We fell into a calm silence. The little that remained of the meat was left for the crows as we packed up camp. We had completed the self-assigned mission, so the goal was to return to an empty Skyhold, hopefully anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Recap:

I ate a bit before speaking again "Thank you". He looked up from his meal "For what exactly?" I swallowed and set my food aside "For your help yesterday. You didn't have to, but you did". A knowing look formed in his eyes "Think nothing of it". We fell into a calm silence. The little that remained of the meat was left for the crows as we packed up camp. We had completed the self-assigned mission, so the goal was to return to an empty Skyhold, hopefully anyway.

Chapter 7

Fen'Abelas:

Abelas and I placed our two mounts into the stables, Master Dennet was gone as were the other mounts I never used. I searched every nook and cranny outside the castle to make sure they were gone. A smile formed on my face when I found the area empty. I walked into the castle to finalize the absence of the humans.

I search high and low for and remnants of them, only to find note on the war table. It was held in place by a dagger. Reading it carefully I discovered it was from Josephine. It read 'Inquisitor Lavellan, As per your final order, the Inquisition has been disbanded and everyone has vacated the property. The only one that has not left is Cole, though I'm sure you do not care that he stays. It was a pleasure serving you, Signed Josephine'. Cole chose this moment to appear "The noble lady tried making me leave, she and the others forgot about me and you after they left. They won't bother us again." I gave a relieved sigh and light patted Cole on the shoulder "Good work my friend. This also means that everyone that was housed here will forget about my location in Skyhold?" He nodded and then frowned, "Everyone but Solas have forgotten. I couldn't find Solas to make him forget, so he still remembers you and this place".

Abelas:

I expected such news to upset the former Inquisitor in some way, but instead she grinned. "This will be fun. Any of the spies that he had in the Inquisition will not even remember my existence. They won't be able to tell him of my whereabouts even if they remembered I was real." It was at this moment I realized how thirsty she was for vengeance, in any form she could have it. I would be a liar if I said that her grin did not frighten me. It was feral, almost evil. Yet, there was no logic in her being an evil person. She completely left her life prior to the Breach to clean up the mess of the Dread Wolf, albeit unknowingly. That selflessness she showed sort of gave her the right to have a want for herself, even if that want was for revenge. Cole noticed this too, but his first concern at this time was helping the former inquisitor heal. He made to speak again "You feel different, more like the fade, but pleasantly darker, not so loud". I could only assume he was referring to Fen's small mastery of the restored foci. A brief pulse of energy and Sou'nin appeared next to the she-elf. He was only the size of a mabari hound at this point, likely due to the fact that we are indoors. Cole looked surprised to see such a creature. He cautiously reached his hand out to the beast. Sou'nin sniffed the spirit's hand and then proceeded to nuzzle into it. Cole's eyes widened slightly before a soft smile took over his feature as he petted the creature. "Cole meet Sou'nin, Sou'nin this is Cole" Fen introduced. The spirit looked up from the wolf creature and stated "He's what makes you so dark. You're him and he's you." Most people would not understand such ramblings from the spirit of compassion, but this one was particularly simple. Needless to say that Sou'nin and Fen'Abelas are two parts that make up one complete being. Even when they are separate like this, he is still a part of her as she is part of him. One hypothesis I have made as to what part of her he is exactly is that he is her inner demon of sorts, the source of all her primal instincts and animalistic behavior. Perhaps the Dread Wolf will accept the mistake in leaving such a treasure.

Solas:

I paced back and forth in the office of my current base of operations. Each of the spies I had so carefully placed had reported back, but when I asked them about the Inquisition's activities, they said it had been disbanded. What was even more irritating was when I asked where the Inquisitor was, they had all replied with "Who?" How the hell could they have forgotten the leader of the Inquisition? I can only assume Cole is responsible. I know my heart is still alive, yet she will no longer seek me out in her dreams. My pacing stopped as I recalled who she brought to Skyhold before I had to end things with her. Abelas, I could almost feel my blood run cold at the implications. 'Had she moved on with him? Has she forgotten the love we shared?' The very thought tore at my insides but another part of me pointed out how I left her, how I chose not to tell her. The angry heartbroken look on her face appeared vividly in my mind. I sighed miserably, "What have I done?"

It had been six months since that day I realized my mistake. I sent every spy I had at my disposal to search for the former Inquisitor, I needed to apologize and beg for forgiveness before it was too late. The only place I had not checked was Skyhold. But it didn't make sense for her to be there. The Inquisition was no more, and essentially everyone forgot she existed. Even her clan did not remember her. I decided to travel there myself, to see if she still remained, or if she had completely dropped from the known realm. At first glance, Skyhold looked to be nothing but a ruin. The gates were rusted shut and all I could see beyond the gate was tall grass. I scaled the wall and stood on the battlements. The courtyard had been reclaimed by nature, wild hart roamed around in a small herd, most of the buildings nothing but rubble. The main portion of the castle was covered in vegetation, making it look inhabitable. I made my way down into the grassy field and walked around. The harts were very weary of me, obviously undomesticated. I approached the castle doors, intent and seeing how far the inside had fallen. "You should not have come here" said a very familiar voice. I looked to the left to see Cole leaning against the door. He was slightly different compared to when I last saw him at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. His general outfit was the same, but his hat was no longer the tattered brown thing he loved to wear. Now it was black and had more leather fastens around the top. Usually he is content to see me, this time however his eyes formed into a hard glare with his arms folded across his chest. Never before have I seen such anger in a spirit of compassion. "It has been some time Cole, tell me was it you that caused everyone to forget the Inquisitor" I asked, my arms behind my back. He pushed himself off the door "I did what I must to fix the Wolf's mess. It created a monster in some ways, a more powerful friend in others." Speaking in his usual riddles I had to think "I did tell her I was sorry". I heard a low growling coming from the fields, the harts retreating into the taller grass. "Was that the monster you speak of" I asked him staring in the direction the growling originated. Cole seemed to pause "Not really, he's rather docile most of the time. But you've made him angry". I watched the field carefully, though I didn't need to as the beast revealed itself. There was a large black figure shaped like a wolf. It stood tall over the grass and looked directly at me. Its eyes were cold, seemingly glaring, but familiar. It slowly stepped forward, growling lowly. I tensed and gripped my staff, prepared to kill this monster if necessary. Just as it was about to lunge, a soft whistling was heard. The beast whimpered and dashed in the direction of the noise, disappearing through the castle walls. "She has spared you once, she won't do so again provided she doesn't find another way to make you pay. Leave with your life Dread Wolf" stated a new voice. I turned my gaze back to the field to see Abelas. He seemed to have suddenly appeared there, though I do not know where from. He was not dressed in his armor, but rather light leather that was tinted green. I was surprised that he knew who I was, but did not let that reach my face "Abelas, where is she, where is my vhenan." I stepped from the doors and walked further down the steps to speak with him. He laughed coldly "I doubt you have the right to call her yours much less demand her presence. Be thankful she owed you a debt, otherwise we would not be having this discussion". I sighed knowing his words were true "What of this debt you speak? She owed me nothing". He crossed his arms over his chest "From what she told me you prevented the anchor from killing her once on top of leading her to Skyhold. Regardless she has spared your life to repay her debts. Even if she despises the fact you still breathe, she is an honorable person. I have said enough, leave this place before I am forced to make you". I had to laugh at that a little "You think you can force me out? You are a fool, if you will not lead me to her, I will kill you and find her myself". Before he could counter my words I vicious roar shook the ground slightly. A grin formed on Abelas' face "Well now you've done it, hope you're happy". I could only look to the top of the fortress to see a large dragon peering down at me. It was the same dragon that I witnessed fighting the red lyrium dragon of Corypheus. It growled warningly at me. I turned to where Abelas stood, his expression calm. "Beautiful isn't he? Mythal said he was to die in battle, but she had other plans. She gave him orders to retreat when his wounds became too much. He's recovered nicely wouldn't you say". The dragon puffed up and sat in a regal position, as if showing its prideful demeanor. Cole decided that this was an appropriate time to interrupt "She says she will see you, if she has your word that you will leave once business in concluded". With those words I rushed back to the doors. They opened on their own to reveal an empty main hall, the only piece of furniture that remained was the throne, though it was not the same as it once was. The Chasind thrown stood alone, no side ornaments of any kind. In addition to the stone carved skulls, the throne was adorned with many other skulls, trophies I assume. The throne could not compare to the person sitting in it, Fen' Abelas. She sat sideways in the throne with one of her legs draped over the side. She wore a black wolf skin as a cloak, the head sitting on top of hers. She cast away her armor in favor of a black leather outfit, the buttons made out small bones that one may find in the hands and feet. I could barely pick out the hilt of a sword attached to her back. It crackled with familiar green sparks. From that point I was escorted further into the hall by Abelas and Cole. Half way through the main hall the beast from the field appeared and sat next to the throne, its fangs bared slightly. Its presence caused a sense of panic, I wondered if it would attack her or myself on a whim. Once I reached the judgement area, the escorts left to stand at the former Inquisitor's side. "You demanded to see me, what say you Dread Wolf" she commanded, her voice very different from when I last heard it. It was deeper to an extent and had a slight growl underneath. I noticed Abelas slightly shiver at the tone she used. Ignoring that I spoke "How do you know about me? I never told you". She chuckled darkly "The well had much more to tell me than a solution to the dragon problem. It told me everything I needed to know". At that moment her skin lit up in a bright green pattern. "What happened to you vhenan?" I asked, forgoing the fact that I had left her so long ago. The wolf figure that sat beside her growled which combined with the glare of Fen'Abelas. "You have no rights to call me that Dread Wolf, keep that in mind or your visit will be cut short. As for what happened the anchor spread and it's no longer centralized in my hand". She reached out her hand to sooth the protective beast. The news was most troubling, how has she not died yet? Without the existence of a foci, the anchor should at the very least be pulsing painfully in the presence of ancient elvhen energy. My brow furrowed with confusion "You should be dead if what you say is true". Fen'Abelas only shook her head, "Not when you know the secret to elvhen immortality." My eyes widened, just how much did the Well of Sorrows show her?


	8. Chapter 8

Recap:

Solas:

The news was most troubling, how has she not died yet? Without the existence of a foci, the anchor should at the very least be pulsing painfully in the presence of ancient elvhen energy. My brow furrowed with confusion "You should be dead if what you say is true". Fen'Abelas only shook her head, "Not when you know the secret to elvhen immortality." My eyes widened, just how much did the Well of Sorrows show her?

Chapter 8

Fen'Abelas:

Much has changed since Skyhold was cleared. We decided to leave the court yard alone and let nature take it back and left the harts to themselves. Over a time period of six moons, I completely mastered the anchor and foci. This allowed me to use the foci without lighting up the anchor's magic in my blood. My Vallaslin also reappeared, though it did not represent any of the elvhen gods. The tattoos were black and consisted of a black crescent moon on my forehead and two stripes that end in points on either side of my face. I wasn't upset when I discovered them, but rather I was happy because it took away another reminder to Solas abandoning me for nothing. Abelas and I also find found new names for ourselves, or rather we sort of named each other. He goes by Dar'misaan or sword in elvhen. Though he and I are not romantically involved, he swore to never leave this fortress until I force him out. His loyalty reminded me of a sword, it could never betray you unless stolen. The newly named Dar'misaan took a liking to the word and accepted it as the start of a new life. After I had found a name for him, Dar'misaan was hell bent on finding one for me and he did. Banal'ras or shadow fit perfectly. The wolf portion of my name was no longer needed seeing as I was still a wolf at heart, but it no longer required a presence in my new name and life. Cole also took a liking to my new name and insisted on referring to me as shadow when it came to speaking of me. Over the time that we've been here, I took to hunting in the mountains. The prey I hunted did not matter be it human, Qunari, Elf, or common beast.

It seemed that once the three of us settled into a routine of sorts, something had to disturb us. I was surprised when Cole appeared in the library, "Solas is here, he just scaled the wall". The only response I had to the news was to growl. "If he comes to the doors, give him a greeting, don't let him pass. If it comes down to it I'll send Sou'nin or Abelas to help" I said with an irritated sigh. He nodded and disappeared from view. To get a view of the entire situation, I climbed further up into the former spy tower and looked into the courtyard. At this distance I could easily pick out the Dread Wolf in the tall grass. The harts retreated and hid away as he continued to make his way to the fortress. As I expected, he went to make his was to the doors and go inside. Cole was there as I requested to stop him. I couldn't hear them completely from this distance, so I sent Sou'nin to listen to them at a closer distance in the grass. Some of the conversation had been missed, but I manage to get him out soon enough to hear Solas speak "I did tell her I was sorry". Rage flooded my mind "Sorry doesn't cut it you bastard" I growled. Sou'nin slowly stalked forward toward him, a growl reverberating in his chest. I pushed any words that Solas might have said to the back of my mind, I should just kill him now and be done with it. The light sound of footsteps alerted me of Dar'misaan's presence "I recall you telling me he saved your life once. Does this not mean you owe him a debt?" I sighed and whistled out into the air, signaling Sou'nin to return to his place by my throne. "His life has been spared, I have no reason to do so again" I stated with a low tone. I brushed passed him and went to sit down in my throne. My inner demon was not present, but I could only assume he was sulking after not being able to take out Solas. A few moments of peace was interrupted by the shaking of the fortress, the dragon Mythal essentially gave me was back from his hunt, and evidently he wasn't happy. Cole appeared next to the throne "He had threatened the life of the Dragon, I don't mean the scaly one either". I sighed and rested my head in my hand. Solas just couldn't leave me to my peace. "Escort him in if he agrees to leave once his questions are answered. If not, I'll just shove him into the Fade" I sighed. Cole nodded and disappeared. It didn't take long before the doors opened to reveal Dar'misaan, Cole, and Fen'Harel walking towards me. I called Sou'nin by subconsciously charging some energy into the foci on my back. He sat next to me and glared menacingly at Solas as he approached. There was a look of worry in his eyes that almost made me scoff. He had no right to worry for my well-being. Cole and Dar'misaan moved to stand to the side of the throne, watching Solas critically. "You demanded to see me, what say you Dread Wolf" I grumbled, my voice seeming like a growl. " **Dar'misaan is shaking** " Sou'nin growled. After I had completely mastered the foci, I was able to communicate with my inner demon the same way wolves would normally. This caused my throat to tear and repair itself in order to accommodate the ability while still maintaining the need to communicate with my allies. I sent a subtle growl to him in response so he knew I understood. The meeting with Solas did not take long to escalate after that point. He asked how I knew of his identity, in which the explanation caused my blood to ignite with the power of the fade. He dared refer to me as Vhenan. I gave him a warning to not do so again, along with brief details on what occurred. Sou'nin was very vocal " **How dare that scum use endearing terms after what he's done to us** " he growled. I reached over and soothed his anger as best I could. As I expected, he began to draw conclusions, that the anchor should have killed me without a foci to control it properly, but he didn't need to know I had restored it. I passed my continued existence on the fact I had learned the secret of elvhen immortality. The Dread Wolf was surprised for sure, but I did not expect his next response "That is wonderful news! Now there is no reason for us to be apart". I heard a cold laugh to my left, it was Dar'misaan. "You honestly think you will be redeemed in her eyes. To think that a supposed elvhen god could be so foolish is baffling" he said in a raised tone. Sou'nin could only growl lowly in response " **Piece of filth doesn't deserve us. Dar'misaan would make a more ideal mate** ". I scoffed at his words and let loose a fierce growl in response to Solas' confession "You have overstepped your bounds, I think it is time that you left". There was a sad look on his face "But Vhenan, I only left to protect you…" He did not speak further as a stood from my throne and gripped my sword. I stalked closer to him, his form slowly shrinking away from me. I took the sword and sliced the air in front of him, creating a rip in the veil. Without a second thought I shoved the Dread Wolf inside and sealed the opening closed. I sheathed the blade, and slowly tried to bring in my rage. "You know he can get out of there right?" Cole asked. I nodded "Yes, but not anywhere near here." Sou'nin trotted towards me and nuzzled into my side **"I am glad to see the lesser male gone** ". I ruffled the fur on his head **"You and me both".** Dar'misaan approached me cautiously "Are you alright? I doubt seeing him again was easy". I nodded and took a deep, calming breath "It was nice to shove that asshat into the fade."


	9. Chapter 9

Recap:

Fen'Abelas

Without a second thought I shoved the Dread Wolf inside and sealed the opening closed. I sheathed the blade, and slowly tried to bring in my rage. "You know he can get out of there right?" Cole asked. I nodded "Yes, but not anywhere near here." Sou'nin trotted towards me and nuzzled into my side **"I am glad to see the lesser male gone** ". I ruffled the fur on his head **"You and me both".** Dar'misaan approached me cautiously "Are you alright? I doubt seeing him again was easy". I nodded and took a deep, calming breath "It was nice to shove that asshat into the fade."

Chapter 9

Cole:

Once the Dread Wolf disappeared into the fade, I followed, keen on finding his hide out. I must keep the shadow away from that place if I'm to help her. Her sword has helped her immensely, his will to help her is like a dragon, determined and fierce. Once I located him, I stayed far enough to remain undetected. He managed to escape the fade quickly, appearing at his base. The Abhor Wilds. The location was not that surprising, but I needed to quickly report back to the shadow. I disappeared in a faint mist, reforming into the fade. Many spirits, following me back. I appeared back in the throne room where I was expected. The spirits, unable to slip through the veil began to push against it, wanting back into the known realm. "You bring back friends Cole" chuckled the shadow. She rose from the throne and approached the spot in the veil. I could only watch silently as she gently cut the veil open, allowing the spirits to spill into reality. They surprisingly stay spirits rather than turning into demons. _"So this is the power I felt beyond the fade. Tell me Compassion, who is this delightful being"_ a spirit of wisdom asked, floating over to my side. "She is the shadow, Banal'ras" I explained. The devil herself was speaking to the choice spirit or desire demon she employed among other more aggressive spirits. "I think I will leave this part of the veil open, a more peaceful way of reuniting the world with the fade" she decided returning to her throne, Sou'nin laying by her feet. At this news, many of the spirts bowed before going about exploring the castle. One familiar spirit of wisdom stayed behind. The shadow looked upon the spirit with familiarity, "I had thought you perished, Solas ended your suffering did he not?" she stated, leaning back. "He did, but I revived with my memory intact. From what I hear, he is not as loyal as the friend I once knew" said the spirit, her arms crossed. "Indeed, he lied to me and abandoned me. Not to mention it was due to his mistake that I am in my current state. I could be back in the forest with my former clan if he hadn't fucked up so royally." The spirit nodded, "If I may be so bold Inquisitor, would I be able to join you as an ally?" The former leader of the Inquisition thought for a moment before nodding. "Very well, what sort of role would you want to take? Considering your nature, I would not ask anything violent of you. Perhaps being an advisor would suit you". Wisdom grinned "Yes I would like that very much."

Banal'ras:

I stood on the battlements of my ruling kingdom. Spirits floated about freely, speaking amongst themselves, whispering news to me, and travelling into the rest of the world to do as they please. It was a marvelous sight to behold. Dar'misaan walked behind me "To see so many spirits roaming free reminds me of the time before I became Mythal's sentinel". I turned to him with a smile, "You have been on this earth for some time Dar'misaan. Having seen it in its true form before Solas destroyed it out of vengeance". Sighing I continued to speak "He told me a great many things, now I can only see them as empty lies. I should have listened when he said separating would be kinder in the long run. It wouldn't hurt so badly then". He looked at me with sympathy "Have you ever thought of abandoning your anger and going back to him?" I shook my head and glared at the sky "If I abandon my anger, I will hurt. I refuse to go back to him. I refuse to be hurt again". With that I walked down to the courtyard. Dar'misaan followed closely behind "Banal'ras?" he asked, trying to gain my attention. I turned around to face him, only to be pulled into a deep, yet gentle kiss. Surprise took over my body first before I began to kiss him back. He released my lips, but still held me close to him, "If you are willing to entrust you heart to me, I promise to never let the Dread Wolf catch your scent again". Looking into his eyes, I saw nothing but sincere devotion and love. At that moment, I realized I could love again.


	10. Chapter 10

Recap:

"If you are willing to entrust you heart to me, I promise to never let the Dread Wolf catch your scent again". Looking into his eyes, I saw nothing but sincere devotion and love. At that moment, I realized I could love again.

Chapter 10

Abelas:

I could only look on the kingdom that Banal'ras created. Spirits roamed freely, uncorrupted. Many looked to her as a hero, a leader in many ways. For many a century they pushed against the veil, clawing for a chance to be a part of the waking world. The spirits came and left as they pleased, some carrying out tasks, others just exploring. One could say that she is gathering an army, one of spirits rather than men. She hardly ever spoke of why she left the veil torn, only that it was to peacefully merge the two worlds. Many a time she left the castle to make more small tears in various places. Each time she would return with many spirits of every variety at her heel. Having such allies would easily contend with the forces the Dread Wolf has garnered. I once asked her why use spirits instead of contacting her allies from the Inquisition, she only responded with "Armies made with men and women cannot be trusted, people are too easily corrupted. Spirits are direct beings that all have one trait they follow with. A spirit of desire will always have a wish for something, a spirit of rage will always be angry. I can count on them more because of this fact". The way she said such things almost made it seem like she didn't trust me, but after the time we've spent together I knew I shouldn't take her words to heart.

It was sometime in the mid evening, the sun low in the sky when I found her on the battlements, looking about the courtyard and beyond. I quietly walked up behind her and spoke "To see so many spirits roaming free reminds me of the time before I became Mythal's sentinel". She looked to me with a soft smile that reached her silvery eyes, "You have been on this earth for some time Dar'misaan. Having seen it in its true form before Solas destroyed it out of vengeance". Her smile faltered as she continued, pain expressed heavily in her features, "He told me a great many things, now I can only see them as empty lies. I should have listened when he said separating would be kinder in the long run. It wouldn't hurt so badly then". I could only look at her with sympathy, as I have never known such pain. I wanted her to know that she didn't need to suffer like this alone. In the short time that I have known this she-elf, I've come to see her as more than a friend. Her soul is different than that of any other shemlan. I sought to share her pain, to keep her safe from being hurt in such a way again. My thoughts served as my only barrier from taking any sort of action. What if she still harbored feelings for the Dread Wolf? Would she eventually return to him and forgive his actions against her? Such doubts kept me at a distance, until now. "Have you ever thought of abandoning your anger and going back to him?" I finally asked the question that kept me from this woman. She shook her head looked to the scarred sky with a cold, hard glare "If I abandon my anger, I will hurt. I refuse to go back to him. I refuse to be hurt again". She walked down to the courtyard, that cold look in her eyes still laced with pain. I could only follow unable to come up with words to say. I finally gathered my nerve "Banal'ras?" She turned to face me, and I struck before any logical reason could be thought and kissed her, holding her close. I felt her body go rigid with surprise before she returned the kiss I had forced upon her. I pulled away from the kiss, but held her close "If you are willing to entrust you heart to me, I promise to never let the Dread Wolf catch your scent again". She pulled back to meet my gaze. At that moment, amber gold eyes met shivering silver and I knew I would protect this she-elf for as long as she would have me. "Ar lath ma, ma' banal'ras" I whispered, so faint it was nearly lost on the wind. I waited with baited breath, praying to Mythal that she would give me the answer I so longed for "Va'var ar lath ma, ma' dar'misaan". Those words couldn't have taken away the sorrow that was my old name any faster as she made to kiss me again. I accepted it with fervor. In my mind's eye I could only grin, 'She's mine now Dread Wolf'.

Cole:

To interact with so many other spirits was different. Most of them didn't have names and only went by what kind of spirit they were. Those that had names tended to be more sentient in the sense they knew the time they now existed in was not the same as before. These spirits were often the ones that would follow the shadow home after she opened the veil in a new area. They were loyal to her, thankful to be free of the fade. There is so much to learn from them, and most of them are happy to have the chance to pass on their teachings. Dar'misaan learned many new spells from some spirits of knowledge. Banal'ras learned more stealth tactics and even mastered an occupation long forgotten. While she is an assassin like myself, she mastered the hunter occupation through one of the pride spirits. He took pride in his skills in life so his spirit took on that same aspect. If I recall correctly he said to call him Drom. As a hunter, he taught her to see heat signatures and remain completely invisible to all. Any rogue can turn invisible, but none can completely erase the sound of their breath or their scents. To say the least, the presence of the spirits has been very beneficial for the shadow and her sword. Dar'misaan has held feelings for Banal'ras for some time now. I try to help him tell her, but he always finds a reason to keep his feelings to himself.

I was speaking with a wisdom spirit when I saw the both of them on the battlements, and then in the courtyard. Feeling their souls, I could feel no hurt. They were finally free. The question now was, would the Dread Wolf still fight for her or would he seek revenge as he had done so many years ago.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Solas:

Once I escaped the fade, I stormed to my quarters within the base, scaring many of the elven followers I had garnered upon my leaving. I paced relentlessly, my amplified power crackling around me. How had she been able to tear apart the veil and throw me into the fade? I recalled the memory, trying to piece together how she did it. That sword, it sparked like my foci did once Fen'Abelas purified it. But it was broken, how could she have repaired it. Even a being such as I could not do that. Did she fuse the remains to that sword? Did that actually work to restore the foci's abilities? It must have considering she cut the veil apart to toss me into the fade. Then there was the matter of her immortal nature. The mark of the fade should have begun to tear her apart without my presence to renew the magic I first placed on her. She should have died when she took the power from the well. That much foreign ancient energy should have sped up the anchor's process in killing her. It seems that those that contributed to the power of the Vir'abelasan had other ideas. Not only was my former lover immortal, but she holds an unmatched hatred for me after I decided that leaving her was best. Still, if she still held feelings for me, I could gain her as an ally. How could I gain her favor? I already removed her vallaslin, but those appear to have returned even if they did not represent any of the false gods. I pondered heavily on the topic when one of my scouts rushed into the room "Sir, I have news". Turning to face him, I motioned for him to continue. "Your former allies in the Inquisition are trying to contact you, they've come to the conclusion that there was a leader for their organization." This information could be ground breaking if used correctly, perhaps I should communicate with them sooner than anticipated. I swiftly wrote a letter to them and handed it to the scout. "Deliver this to their Divine and wait for their response" I ordered. With that the scout was gone. I smiled to myself. This was my chance to get her back.

Leliana:

After the Inquisition was disbanded, it seemed that everyone including myself forgot who led such a massive organization. We've tried to find out who since I became Divine Victoria. At first we thought it to be someone like Cullen or Cassandra, but the fact no one remembered them being in charge disputed that theory. We did however remember that Solas disappeared after Corypheus was defeated. Surely he would know who the leader was. I sent many spies out into the world to try and locate him, all coming back unsuccessful. I had just about given up when an elvish rogue appeared in my office with a letter. I took it from him and read it silently to myself 'Leliana, my scouts have told me of your search and the reason for it. Though you will not have my location, I leave you with the following information. The reason you have who lead the Inquisition is due to a spirit who goes by the name of Cole. He has the ability to make people forget. As for who lead the Inquisition, she was an elf named Fen'Abelas of Clan Lavellan. As far as I know, she resides in a fortress known as Skyhold. I leave its coordinates with you. Should you wish to meet for further details, send a reply with the scout containing the meetings location. Signed Solas.' As I read through the letter, my memories became untainted, the image of a female elf with black and red hair leading us in the assaults coming to the forefront of my mind. I penned down the location in the Hinterlands and handed the scout the paper. He swiftly disappeared. With the letter. The others had to know about this. I began writing various letters, to the people the Inquisitor fought with. Hopefully they all agreed to the meeting.

Dorian:

Back at home in the Imperium, things began to look better. I had a higher position as was even named ambassador as well as the next in line to inherit the magister title. I was sifting through some paper work when a servant brought in a letter from Leliana. I wonder what she wants. The letter revealed much that I had forgotten as well as asked that I attend a meeting consisting of former Inner Circle members. It didn't sound like a bad idea at all. I quickly sent my response, this should be interesting.

Iron Bull:

The Chargers and I have been taking on a few different jobs to make Thedas a safer place. I couldn't for the life of me remember who led our previous employers, but I do remember that they were a great sparring partner, even if they always kicked my ass. One of Leliana's people found us with a letter explaining everything. It was like a cloud in my head got pushed aside by a dragon when I remembered my favorite Inquisition member. She asked that the chargers and I meet with her for a meeting. "Chargers, we're moving out" I commanded. "Where to Chief" asked Krem. "The Hinterlands". He nodded and we made our way in that direction, fighting things and singing as we went about our merry way.

Varric:

So Leliana sent me a letter, finally something to get me out of all this work. A meeting in the Hinterlands she says, at least I can show the former Inquisitor the book I wrote. I did forget her for a while, but after catching a glimpse of a spirit I managed to remember her. I'm gonna guess that Cole had all of us forget for a reason. Fen'Abelas isn't likely to want to see us again, but at this point everyone is hell bent on talking to her. Might as well tag along, I can always tease Cassandra some more.

Cassandra:

Considering I already work with Leliana, I found out who the leader of the Inquisition was. I never really liked her much considering she and Varric would tease me because I liked his books. But there was no denying that she was a fair leader. She did a lot for the organization, and abandoned it after the biggest problem was taken care of. I had some words to exchange with her, that was certain.

Cullen:

Leliana called me back to the Capital, telling me she found out who lead us against Corypheus. Fen'Abelas. I remember her well, she was a good soldier and a better leader. I'll admit I had romantic feelings for her, but it seems she was only interested in the males of her own kind. A shame really, but regardless she was a great person. Leliana wanted us to go to the Hinterlands and meet with Solas to talk about this situation more. Hopefully they would all be okay with the Mabari hound I'm training.

Banal'ras:

I was laying out in the courtyard with Dar'misaan when Imshael appeared out of nothing. "Hate to interrupt your "alone time", but we have a problem". I sighed and sat up "What happened?" He paced slightly, "Your previous partner went ahead and erased Cole's work. Your old allies remember you. He plans to lead them here for a confrontation". I growled, irritated that the peace would be interrupted "That bastard, what's his angle at bringing them here?!" My anger only served to fuel the fade magic which lashed out violently, tearing large chunks of the veil apart. Most of the spirits in the area were already free so the tears only exposed the fade to the existing realm. Dar'misaan lightly grasped my shoulder, rubbing it in a soothing manner "Atish, Banal'ras. Nin jutel' halani ma". I sighed and took a few calming breaths before recalling the fade magic. "When shall they arrive? I wish to be prepared for their arrival" I asked in a calm tone. Imshael sat in thought for a moment "Within the week". I nodded and walked onto the battlements.

Wisdom appeared at my side, "Ar hartha Fen'Harel juea amahn". I looked beyond the castle and into the mountain, almost expecting to see Solas walking over one of the peaks "Yes, he makes his way here as we speak with my former inner circle". She nodded "It seems that everything is coming to an end". I grunted in agreement and drew my blade, stabbing it into the stone of the battlements. With my hand still upon the hilt, I charged as much energy as I was able into it. The sword lost its material form, only a bright green beacon, drawing in my allies. Hundreds of spirits formed into the courtyard, most reflected green like the fade, and others took on varying colors to represent their type. Red for rage, purple for desire, blue for despair, etc. Even fewer of this spirits held a human form such as Imshael, Drom, and Wisdom. I looked over my army, glad that I had gained so many allies from the fade. "The time draws near, Fen'Harel approaches. He brings my former allies for an unknown reason as well as an unknown purpose. We must be prepared for any outcome. I ask that you hide yourselves from them, until the time to strike rings true. What say you?" The spirits roared in agreement. I chose to leave the sword planted with its energy as I headed back into the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

Previous chapter:

I looked over my army, glad that I had gained so many allies from the fade. "The time draws near, Fen'Harel approaches. He brings my former allies for an unknown reason as well as an unknown purpose. We must be prepared for any outcome. I ask that you hide yourselves from them, until the time to strike rings true. What say you?" The spirits roared in agreement. I chose to leave the sword planted with its energy as I headed back into the castle.

Chapter 12

Dar'misaan:

To see so many spirits come to the call of my beloved is nothing short of an empowering sight. I was lucky to have gained her affections. Banal'ras was a force to be reckoned with; I dare say that she and the Dread Wolf are evenly matched. Considering her control of the mark and the reformed orb, she would stand a better chance than anyone against him. I pray that it doesn't come to that. As she disappeared into the castle, I followed as I would wherever she went.

I gently walked up behind her and kissed her neck. She sighed and leaned into me with relative peace. "It seems my shadow has a lot on her mind" I commented, wrapping my arms around her lithe figure. "I fear what is to come. The intentions of the Dread Wolf are unknown. I would think he now seeks my death, but even that seems too simple. I know he cared about me, but I cannot stand liars. I cannot forgive. Promise me you will not fight Fen'Harel Dar'misaan. It would be worse than death for him to take you from me" she vented, each word growing more desperate and weak. To see her in such a state brought me back to the time in Emprise du Lion. I held her tightly, "I promise". This was the only thing I could say to ease her fears. She seemed to relax and she finally smiled up at me, "Thank you". I smiled back and picked her up, surprise the first expression on her face. Carrying her back to our room, I placed her on the pile of furs we called our bed. My goal was to put her fears in the back of her mind, at least for a time. This was the only place where Banal'ras was not the predator, but the prey. I devoured her lips in a kiss and let my hands roam where they may, be it her hips, thighs, breasts or sides. She writhed under my touch and whimpered against my lips. Soon our clothes were shed, and I was paying her body the due worship it deserved, every scar that marred her body only added to her perfection. Each mark was given equal attention from my mouth. She whimpered at the slow pleasurable torture and continued to squirm beneath me. Her eyes begged for more, and I would grant her every wish if I possessed the power. I slid into her tight heat and made sure she would forget her fears, at least for tonight.

The next morning I awoke to find Banal'ras still sleeping at my side, a content smile on her face. Her smile was contagious and brought a small one to my face as I brushed stray hairs away from her face. With that single touch her eyes snapped open to meet mine. She spoke no words and only nuzzled into my hand before going back to sleep. Considering I required no more sleep, I got up from the fur pile gently and proceeded to get dressed for a walk around the old fortress. The battered halls were no longer empty as many spirts walked about, some talking and others just moving around. There was an atmosphere of peace, one that was to be disturbed within the next few days. I prayed that Banal'ras was able to defeat him one final time.

Banal'ras:

The air shifted and sparked with power, it seems Fen'Harel shall arrive sooner than anticipated. I sat up, cracking various bones to release tension. Dar'misaan was gone, so I put on my armor. It had been modified some time ago in the event I needed to combat the Dread Wolf. The black elvhen metal, known only as Cursed Stormheart, reflected no light and covered my most vital areas, black dragon hide was soaked in demon blood and protected my joints and areas that required movement. To add to the effect, I had a wolf pelt draped over my head like a cloak, its head sitting on top of my own. Fully dressed for battle, I made my way to the armory to get my weapons. Opening the door, I was met with the sight of many gleaming swords, daggers, axes, maces, and hammers. In the center of my room laid my custom made daggers and bow. The daggers were crafted from the same materials as my armor, leaving it as dark as shadow. My bow on the other hand was crafted from bloodstone and great bear hide. I put my daggers at the base of my back lying perpendicular to my spine and the bow diagonally across my back for easy access.

I had just exited the armory when a spirit of rage approached me, he was known as Ashbel. He gave off a general green glow of the fade, and red reflected in his eyes. "The Dread Wolf is at the gate with your former circle" he growled, his voice deep and gravelly. I nodded and waved my hand in dismissal. Ashbel disappeared in a red tinted smoke, leaving me to make my way to the gate. Walking through the main hall, I converged with Dar'misaan. He was dressed in his old sentinel armor, its gold metal was recently cleaned to provide a brilliant shine. We exited the main hall together and walked down to the gate. As we drew closer to the confrontation, Sou'nin appeared in his full form. He was the size of a great bear and no longer appeared as a mere shadow. His fur was as dark as the night itself and his eyes now a darker shade of silver than my own. The three of us descended the stairs, the awaiting group already assembled. Everything seemed to be in place, except for the mabari hound at Cullen's side. It looked like a mouse compared to Sou'nin, but it didn't act like one. It growled at our approach, a loyal hound by all means. Sou'nin just have a snort, clearly unintimidated like the rest of us. "I see you anticipated our arrival" stated the Dread Wolf, who was in his old Solas garb at the head of the group. "You thought you were the only one with spies?" I retorted, snapping my fingers to reveal an army of spirits. They were lined along the battlements, and filled the courtyard behind us. All eyes were trained on the invading party, awaiting any sign of an attack. "Have you really stooped so low as to use blood magic? Binding all these spirits to you, I thought I knew you better than that" Solas growled. I laughed openly at him, "Every spirit that is here is here of their own free will. All I did was tear holes in the veil. These are not even all the spirits that drifted into this plane, just the ones that chose to follow". "Why did you have Cole wipe our memories? I thought we were your friends" Dorian demanded. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair "You forget Dorian, that I had a life before the Breach. I knew that once I did my job in ending Corypheus, more trouble would come of it. I wouldn't be able to live in peace with everyone vying for my favor, attention, and assistance. By making the core of the Inquisition forget me, I had the chance to get back to my old life, as well as get over the fact Solas here dropped my ass like wildfire. If Cole didn't make you forget, odds are you would come find me to fix the next problem that decides to show up." There was no arguing after that. "What was the point in bringing them all here Solas? You've wasted their time". It was his turn to smirk, "Actually, they sought me out. They began to suspect that the Inquisition had a leader and wanted to know who it was." Leliana chose this time to speak, "What Solas said is true. Our intention was to obtain answers, not to disturb you. I must ask why you have an army of spirits. As Divine, I need to know for the safety of Thedas". I put my hand on Sou'nin and ran my fingers through his fur, "Thedas has no need to worry about these spirits. One such spirit has been causing trouble in the Qunari. He uncovered a plot to destroy the nobility of Thedas. According to him, they aim to destroy the Inquisition as they are working for the agent of Fen'Harel. They're currently dealing with a civil war amongst their ranks. Even the Ben'Hassrath are divided in the war. I very much doubt they'll have the forces required to carry out their plot after it's over". Iron Bull scoffed, "How the hell did you manage to cause a civil war under the Qun". I gave him a diabolic grin, "A well placed desire demon, or choice spirit as he calls himself. He took out Red Templars in Emprise du Lion, so why not the Qun. I will admit I didn't order it, I just told him to cause distractions to keep people away from the area". Bull grunted, "Must be a clever bastard if he managed that". Imshael chose that time to appear, "Never thought I'd get a compliment from a Qunari". He wore a cocky smirk as he walked around my former group, "They arrived earlier than I anticipated, sorry bout' that". I shrugged the slight off, nothing could be predicted when I came to my former lover "It's fine, what's done is done". Imshael grinned and disappeared once more. With the return to silence, the tension in the air thickened. The spirits stirred and began to whisper amongst themselves, "Honestly Solas, what did you think bringing them here would do. I can't forgive you for what you did, especially for the reason you did it. Your goals, while admirable, I cannot partake in, and nor can you without the anchor or the orb. Try and take it if you will, just know that I will not show you mercy".


End file.
